


Pumpkin Head

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Erik finds his helmet has been replaced by... an interesting alternative.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous, They Deserve Better Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019





	Pumpkin Head

**Author's Note:**

> based on a comment made on a discord server. enjoy.

The sad part is that Erik isn’t surprised by it. Not really. Living in the mansion with Charles and a slew of children is a recipe for disaster and he knew that from the very beginning of it all. Still, he’d been foolish enough to have some hope that things wouldn’t be entirely too chaotic. Having hope didn’t make him any less cautious, though, but October 31st isn’t a date he sees with any significance. 

That was his biggest mistake. 

If he’d been more prepared for Halloween shenanigans, perhaps he would have been more cautious. Instead, he treats the day like any other, content to make himself scarce in the evening when the school’s children will go off in search of candy. He doesn’t need to be around a dozen children on sugar highs, thank you very much. He has a meeting with Emma in the city, regardless, so it’s perfectly timed. 

Until the meeting approaches, Erik busies himself with going over notes and reviewing the information they’ll be going over. He’s probably gone soft and too trusting to write off a strange gust of wind as an old, drafty house, but he doesn’t have much reason to be paranoid around here. So, of course, when he expects nothing at all, he reaches for his helmet to get ready to leave and finds a pumpkin. A pumpkin rather crudely carved into the shape of his helmet, actually. 

Erik frowns as he stares down at it. Immediately, he identifies the likely culprit and strides towards Charles’ office. Charles might have wanted to try claiming it wasn’t him, but as soon as Erik walks in, holding the pumpkin and looking extremely displeased, he just bursts into laughter. 

“I see you found the present the children and I left for you,” he notes, smirking at him. 

“Oh yes. How funny.” Erik rolled his eyes. “Where’s my helmet, Charles? I have a meeting in half an hour.” 

“Oh, calm down. It’s not as though we tossed it out the window,” Charles says. He leans down to reach under his desk and places Erik’s helmet atop it, next to the pumpkin. Erik has to admit it was a very well crafted pumpkin helmet. 

Erik picks it up and holds it delicately under his arm. “Thank you. How’d you even manage this?” 

“Pietro ran in to make the switch while you were distracted with work. He was very proud of himself,” he explains. 

“Of course. Well.” Erik heads towards an open window and puts his helmet on. “It’ll still be Halloween for another few hours when I come back, so I’d sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you.” 


End file.
